<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(AntiHero) Stockings by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228911">(AntiHero) Stockings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Part Kinks, Crossdressing Kink, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Headcanon, Kinks, M/M, Stockings, Thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jackie likes stockings.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Literally just a puddle of spilled ink I felt like sharing after it became a full blown headcanon.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>FYI: this was 50% Thick Thanti and 50% there's gotta be a reason Jackie wears a <b>spandex</b> suit.</sub>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(AntiHero) Stockings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jackie likes stockings.</em>
</p><p>He thinks they’re very sexy. He likes when they don’t match with a person’s skin but do match something else about them—their hair or their eyes, for example. He loves when they’re desperately clinging to a pair of jiggling, too thick thighs; rolling down and stretching taught and maybe even ripping to bare some flesh.</p><p>He’s drooling right now just thinking about it.</p><p>He’s not particular about any patterns, either. They can be plain or just textured; a flat color or a shifting one (as in: they change color depending on the angle); they can also be graced with a really simple image; or maybe the image repeats.</p><p>He’s happy as long as he can see the fabric stretching, straining, struggling...</p><p>He doesn’t really care for decorations, either. Sure, things like sequins are pretty (Marvin’ll kill him if he doesn’t concede to that), but he’s fairly certain he inherited (is that how this Ego thing works? none of them are really sure) Seán’s hatred of glitter ten fold; and since sequins remind him so much of the monstrosities...</p><p>He also doesn’t care for how obstructive decorations are: they hide flesh from his hands and eyes (even his mouth); and, to Jackie, that’s unforgivable.</p><p>Anti’s thighs are <strong>beautiful</strong> and he wants to be able to ravish them in <strong>all</strong> ways.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>